Metal Gear Solid?
by Steve-Foster o-o
Summary: Raiden and Snake gear up for yet another mission. Unfortunately it doesn't involve anybody related to Big Boss... or does it? A mission that deals with the strange threat to hit the world. Rated PG-13 for Language and... violence... I guess. CHAPTER 3 UP
1. No problems here

_This is going to be (once again) my return to the MGS fanfiction section. My other ones apparently were crap to ahanful of people. Please do so as to not flame me if this is bad. Try telling me what I am doing wrong. And if you enjoy it... then do so as to tell me! I would love to hear your reviews..._

* * *

It was summer and Raiden was chilling out with Otacon at the cafe talking about their first encounter with Snake. "Well, when I met him I had already leaked in my pants so... yeah I think I made a wrong impression on him." said Otacon. "I mean, this ninja going psycho, swinging his sword around and asking for more pain while a guy in a body suit, packing guns and grenades, try to kill him. It's... nuckin' futs."

"Nuckin' futs? Otacon sometimes I worry about you." said Raiden. "Anywho I don't think we need to worry about anymore life threatening situations. Liquid is dead, Solidus is dead... All the Metal Gears are destroyed... what else is there to eliminate?"

"... Umm... I... guess you're right... I think... probably... maybe... yeah..." replied Otacon. "Hey... do you think Snake ever finished off his mission?"

"Hmm... well, the last thing I remember from him was the monkey catching thing... and... that's all..." replied Raiden. His cellphone rang and he picked ip up. "This is Raiden"

"Raiden, you have to save Meryl again. Select the Stinger missle in your weapon selection by pressing R1. When you have it fire the green squares. Keep on firing until he is destroyed!" said Cambell.

"Cambell what are you taking about? And how the hell did you get my number?" asked Raiden.

"No time for that Snake Rex is almost ready to be released." said Cambell.

"You're still acting strange. I'm not going to bother" said Raiden. He hung up and turned off his cellphone.

"Cambell is acting strange huh?" said Otacon.

"Yeah, did he always act like this or something?" asked Raiden.

"No... not really," replied Otacon. Raiden and Otacon paused and thought about why Colonel was acting so weird.

"Forget i'm going back home." said Raiden.

"Right, bye!" said Otacon. Raiden and Otacon went their seperate ways. Back home Raiden picked up a card that had his VR training records.

"If it wasn't for these missions I wouldn't have been here right now." said Raiden. "I wonder if I could contact Cambell so I could thank him.". He picked up his phone book and paused. Then dropped the book and laid down on his bed. "It's much safer this way."

"Johnny honey why won't you sleep?" said a lady from far. Raiden looked around and saw from out his window two people haveing a conversation.

"I don't know. It's just... after I left them I felt that there was something missing. Something that was supposed to be done but wasn't..." said Johnny.

"It doesn't matter anymore Johnny, they probably finished it off and now its remains are somwhere in a zoo being fed to millions of animals." said the lady.

"Maybe you're right... I gotta go to the bathroom." said Johnny.

"Again? Johnny you should start watching what you eat." said the lady. Raiden walked away from his window and laid down at his bed again.

"Whatever... it's not my business anyways..." said Raiden. He turned off his lights and fell asleep.


	2. Cambell Confrontation

Raiden woke up and looked at his answering machine. There were 3 messages, he pressed play.

"Raiden, if you look closely there are five weak points!" said Cambell. Raiden skipped the message and listened to the other. "Mystery mission 5," it was Cambell again. Raiden skipped th message and listened to the third. "Raiden!" it was Cambell again. Raiden deleted the three messages and picked up his clothes. He walked out and left his cellphone back home preventing anymore calls from Cambell.

"That guy can't be the one who helped Snake back at his other missions." said Raiden. He walked around his neighborhood and noticed Otacon waiting in his car for the street light. "Otacon!"

"Raiden, hey. Have you noticed Cambell acting weirder and weirder each day?" said Otacon.

"Yeah, I have 3 messages I deleted telling me that" replied Raiden.

"Wow, i'm going over to check out what is going on with the guy. You coming with me?" asked Otacon.

"Sure, he is annoying me quite alot." said Raiden. Raiden got into Otacon's car and sat next to Mei Ling who also recieved Cambell's odd messages.

"Otacon, what have you been doing lately?" asked Mei Ling.

"Well, I have been working on some stuff. Like the mechanics of RAY." replied Otacon.

"RAY was destroyed along with all of it's other copies." said Raiden. "I destroyed all of them remember?"

"Oh I know but hey we gotta be careful." said Otacon.

"Whatever..." replied Raiden. Otacon pulled over to Cambells place and got out of his car. Raiden and Mei Ling followed. Raiden knocked on the door, calling Cambell, trying to grab is attention. "Cambell open the door!"

"C'mon you called us saying these strange things and you don't even bother as to open the door to tell us why? Open the door man!" said Otacon. Raiden and Otacon were pummeling the door while Mei Ling was ringing the door bell. There was a clicking sound, indicating a lock being unlocked. The three took a step back and the door opened. Nastasha was behind the door. "Nastasha? What are you doing here?"

"He called you guys too huh?" said Nastasha.

"Yeah, wait... how does he have your number?" asked Raiden.

"I don't know..." replied Nastasha. Everybody looke at Otacon who took a couple of steps back.

"Don't look at me!" said Otacon. Raiden gave a mean look and continued in the building.

"Hey, how are you in here?" asked Raiden.

"Oh, well I was let in by him but I couldn't ask him anything." said Nastasha.

"Why?" asked Mei Ling.

"I think he was sleep walking. He went back to his bedroom and locked the door. I couldn't contact him." said Nastashaa.

"Well i'm gonna wake him up now" said Raiden. He broke open Cambell's locked door to find him sleeping with a phone in his hand. He was dailing another number. Otacon's cellphone rang and Cambell starting his strange comment.

"Otacon, get Snake here. He didn't finish off the last Variety mission. That UFO was just there for..." said Cambell.

"Cambell wake up!" yelled Raiden. Cambell didn't respond, instead he snuggled in deeper into his blanket.

"Raiden wait! I think he is having a nightmare or something. It looks like he knows something we don't." said Mei Ling. "I think it's best we leave him alone. Disturbing someone when they're sleep walking or doing something while they're asleep can be bad for them!"

"Right... were just going to have to tolerate this until the guy wakes up" said Raiden. Later that day Raiden crawled into his bed and fell asleep unaware that Cambell left a message. 3 hours later Raiden was rudely awaken by two guards and was taken to a car. "Hey! What's going on here?" said Raiden.

"Cambell has something to tell you." said one of the Guards.

"Ugh..." said Raiden. He arrived at Cambell's place where he saw Snake and Cambell talking. "Snake? What the?" 


	3. The mission

"Colonel, you wake me up again for another mission even though I told you a million times I retired!" exclaimed Snake.  
"Yes, I know but this time we need you!" said Cambell.

"Just like the other times. Raiden can take on the mission, so can Dante or Joe." replied Snake.

"I understand what you are talking about Snake." said Cambell.

"Then why did you choose me again?" said Snake.

"Hey, why are we called back again?" asked Raiden.

"Roy here wants us to go on another mission to foil another terrorist plot." said Snake.

"Not any kind of plot. Snake, Raiden, a new terrorist organization arose and is using a mysterious weapon to destroy New York!" said Cambell. Snake curled up his fists and grined his teeth.

"Oh wow something new" mumbled Snake sarcastically under his breath.

"This is serious Snake." said Cambell. He paced across the room. "1 year ago after Raiden fought against most of Dead Cell the guard that were patroling the area apparently were not killed. Although many left, there all formed a new organization.

"Is this a joke? Who are they fighting for? Do they even have a commander or something?" said Snake.

"Yes, his name is Akira. No other information was given about him but he seems to be a dangerous target." replied Cambell. He took out a picture, Snake observed as Raiden looked over his shoulder.

"What is this dangerous weapon?" said Raiden.

"There is no info on their main weapon but they plan on using Metal Gear REX." said Cambell.

"REX? I destroyed Rex along with every other piece of machinery in Shadow Moses." said Snake.

"Maybe they did another mass production." said Raiden. "I'll take them on!"

"No, I know how to handle these things. You fought a Metal Gear that was not meant for attacking humans." said Snake.

"There are also going to be people piloting these Metal Gears. Other guards that didn't quit will pilot these throughout the world. One in different areas in the world. I think they're trying to rebuild this world in their own design and favor." said Cambell.

"You're kiddin' me right? An army of Metal Gears rebuilding this world. These missions get weirder and weirder." said Snake to himself.

"Snake, will you do this mission?" said Cambell.

"Alright. These terrorist organizations are getting more and more annoying." replied Snake.

"Where is this located?" asked Raiden.

"It is located below Roosevelt Island." said Cambell. "It's entrance is below a school. But it isn't easy to get inside."

"Below? You mean..." said Snake uncertainly.

"Right under the island itself." The entrance is located somewhere on the side of the island but this picture that shows the strength of metal tell us that the base is built underground the school itself. Nobody, not even the staff, the principal or even the board of education is aware of this." said Cambell.

"This... is getting waaay too strange." said Raiden uncomfortably.

"As uncomfortable as it may sound it is true." said Cambell. "When you get to the island you will see a guy in black pants and a grey hoodie. Here is a picture of him.". Cambell took out the picture and handed it to Raiden. Snake looked at the second copy.

"Wow... intresting fro this guy has" said Raiden.

"Yes, if you see a guy with a fro then that is him. He suggested not to give us his real name. Instead told us to go by Foster, a usual last name. I'm sure you guys would understand." said Cambell.

"Whatever, so when do we start?" said Snake while he pocketed the picture.

"Now." said Cambell.

"What?" snapped Snake. He was given his sneaking suit, a tuxedo, and a bookbag. "What's with the tuxedo?"

"It's so you wouldn't scare the people on the island. Remember, Roosevelt Island has alot of old people in a small space so you have to be careful not to scare someone to death." said Cambell. Snake groaned. Raiden was given a business shirt, a suitcase, and Kahki pants. "You will be dropped off by a taxi. Go to the promenade down the ramp and you will meet him. He will take you to the lighthouse were you two will have to dive in okay?" said Cambell.

"Alright," said Raiden. "But do I have to look like a business man taking a break?"

"It's the last thing we had in mind. Now go!" said Cambell. Snake and Raiden dressed up and went to the taxi that was waiting for them. Cambell's PS2, that was given to him by Raiden as a present, was sounding. "Who is playing my Castlevania!" he said as he was running to his room, leaving the door open. 


End file.
